Large displays can be prohibitively expensive as the cost to manufacture display panels rises exponentially with display area. This exponential rise in cost arises from the increased complexity of large monolithic displays, the decrease in yields associated with large displays (a greater number of components must be defect free for large displays), and increased shipping, delivery, and setup costs. Tiling smaller display panels to form larger multi-panel displays can help reduce many of the costs associated with large monolithic displays.
Tiling multiple smaller, less expensive display panels together can achieve a large multi-panel display, which may be used as a large wall display. The individual images displayed by each display panel may constitute a sub-portion of the larger multi-tile image collectively displayed by the multi-panel display. While a multi-panel display can reduce costs, visually it has a major drawback. Specifically, bezel regions that surround the displays put seams or cracks in the overall-image displayed by the multi-panel display. These seams are distracting to viewers and detract from the overall visual experience. Tileable displays that could be arranged as a multi-tile display that reduced or eliminated distracting seams between the tileable display panels are desirable.